The Eight Pages
by Sebwazzup
Summary: The idea may be familiar to you. A group of teenagers are staying in a cabin in the woods for a week, where a murderer is waiting to surprise them. But when the murderer is a tall, tentacled man with no face, this story differs from your conventional horror campfire story. WRITER'S NOTE: No Friday the 13th characters are used in this fanfic. Only the camping concept is used.
1. Chapter 1 - The Woods

**THE EIGHT PAGES**

CHAPTER 1: THE WOODS

Dennis didn't like doing community service. He hated the fact that the police were making him litter pick the woods at midnight. All he ever did was vandalise a police car by spray painting "FUCK DA POLICE" on it. Now he knew he was right – fuck the police.

His torch was flickering oddly, which was odd considering Dennis had only changed the batteries this morning. Funnily enough, he thought he could see something on a tree in the distance. He put the last of his energy in running towards that odd tree. It was isolated from the others, and stood taller than them too. The branches at the top were spread out like tentacles, giving it a creepy gothic look. There was a page taped to the tree, and as Dennis ripped it off and shone the torch on it, he read:

DON'T LOOK  
OR IT TAKES YOU

Although he didn't believe the message on the sheet of paper, Dennis was trembling. His torch was dimming again, and he could hear a sound from far in the distance. It almost sounded like a drumbeat. Dennis took out his digital camera to take a picture of the sheet, but the image on the screen began to flicker oddly, a low static sound coming from it. Dennis was now VERY scared. He was sure that nobody was awake for miles around him, and he was alone in these woods. And what scared him the most was that the odd drum sound was getting slightly louder every minute. Dennis jumped in shock as a quick image flickered on his camera screen before disappearing. In the second he saw it, he noticed the white face with no features on it. A terrifying face with no features on it.

Dennis began to run again, not knowing what else to do. His torch began to flicker again, and the odd distant drumming got louder. Dennis sharply turned around, screaming at what he saw. About 30 feet away from him in the trees stood a tall man in a suit. He had a bald white face, with no features on it. No eyes, mouth, nose or ears. The static sound on his camera hissed louder.

Dennis turned the other way and sprinted for his life, trying to escape the man in the suit. He was panting for breath, his heart racing faster than a rabbit's. He could see a building in the trees ahead. He entered the building, hiding in one of the inside corners. His torch shone brightly again, and the static sound on the camera faded away. He breathed more slowly and quietly now, his pulse back at its normal pace. He looked out of the window above him, spotting nothing in the woods outside. He let out a sigh of relief, standing up and walking around the building.

It was some kind of abandoned toilet, which had obviously not been used in years. There was a chair in the corner with a hole in it, and some kind of odd, black stains on the floor. He looked forward, spotting an exit in front of him. He ran for the exit, turning his head backwards. That strange, suited man was standing there. Dennis covered his mouth with his hands to not scream, sprinting back into the wilderness outside. He could see a truck up ahead, with some kind of page taped to it. Just like the one he had found earlier. He ripped the page off the truck and continued running, reading the message on it.

ALWAYS WATCHES  
NO EYES

Dennis sprinted faster now, trying not to turn around. His heart was pumping furiously now, and he could feel that his legs were starting to ache. Five minutes later, exhaustion got the best of him. He fell onto the ground, dropping the torch, camera and two pages. He looked upwards, where the tall, suited man with no face stood above him. Tentacles were sprouting out of his back, wrapping around Dennis. He let out one last scream, and the woods were silent again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Our First Anniversary

**THE EIGHT PAGES**

CHAPTER 2: OUR FIRST ANNIVERSARY

The truck rolled up outside Carla's house. Two of her friends were in the back of it, laughing and drinking. Carla shut the door of her house and ran to the vehicle, jumping into the seat next to the driver's. It was her boyfriend, who greeted her with a kiss.

"Happy birthday, Dan", she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"All right, you're gonna enjoy this", replied Dan, "For a little birthday road trip I'm gonna be hosting a party in these sick ass woods a couple of miles away. It's apparently haunted, but, you know, I share my birthday with Halloween."

Carla's smile faded, turning into a frown. "It's also our first anniversary", she said, "Can't we go somewhere a little more romantic for that?"

"But there's a lovely caravan ditched up there where we can, you know, for the first time. Have sex."

Her smile returned again, and she kissed Dan on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. You know, I heard the ghost in the woods loved young girls."

"I'm 18, you immature asshole!" she laughed, slapping him on the cheek.

One of Dan's friends who was on the back of the truck walked up to Dan's window, knocking on it. He was smoking marijuana. Dan rolled the window down, looking up at him.

"Stop making out with your girlfriend so we can go on the fucking road trip, dick", he laughed, blowing smoke into Dan's face.

"All right, calm your tits", Dan replied, revving the engine.

The friend jumped onto the back of the truck again, smoking more weed with his girlfriend.

The truck drove down the road,with the teens at the back of it screaming.

"WOO, road trip!" Dan's friend shouted, throwing a beer can at a pedestrian.

Dan stuck his head out of the window. "Calm the fuck down, Andy!" he snapped.

Inside the truck, Carla placed her hand on Dan's lap.

"This isn't time for a tug, daddy's concentrating", said Dan.

Carla giggled and kissed him on the cheek as the truck drove them into the distance, towards an unknown fate.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Body

**THE EIGHT PAGES**

CHAPTER 3: THE BODY

At the same time that the truck was on its way to the woods, an ambulance accompanied by a few police cars were gathered outside it. A medical team was bringing a stretcher out of the trees, carrying a body bag. And it had a body inside it. A policeman walked over to the medical team.

"Dennis Williams?" he asked. A medic nodded at him, and the policeman sighed. "I'm not gonnabe the cop to tell his parents what happened. Anything unusual about the body?"

One of the medics nodded, pulling up a bit of the body bag to reveal Dennis' face. The policeman vomited at the sight of what he saw.

"We found him like this", the first medic said. "The red marks on his neck. His eyes missing. His tongue ripped right out of his mouth."

One of the medics took off the rest of the body bag, and the policeman shielded his eyes.

"His lungs and stomach are also missing", added the second medic.

"No shit", replied the policeman, retching. "I wasn't hired to look at dead bodies, that's detective work. Send the body to Dr Harold Annibal to investigate for what did that to him. I want him to check for fingerprints and other clues. Go!"

The medical team took off with the stretcher, driving the ambulance away. The policeman got into his car, telling the other cars to go.

"Shouldn't we close these woods off, considering they're a crime scene?" asked one of the other policemen.

"Nah, don't worry. This place is a shithole for young people doing community service, so I wouldn't be concerned about anyone coming here. Plus, you know all those stupid Slender Man rumors. I'm sure that kind of scary crap would repel any visitors or tourists."

"Are you saying that this Slender Man killed the boy?"

"No, I'm saying some stupid prankster is trying to fuck with everyone's minds with this cheap trick. Now get in your car, officer. We're going back to our station."

The remaining police cars drove out of the woods to head back to base, just as the truck pulled up.

And something was watching.


End file.
